Sharing is Caring
by Campyboobies
Summary: Aubrey hates the way Beca flirts with Chloe, her secret girlfriend, throughout every Bellas practice. After Aubrey has a jealous fit, Chloe seeks to make things right between her new friend and her girlfriend. It does not go exactly the way she had planned. (Triple Treble)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters!

* * *

Aubrey stood at the front of the room, pitch pipe in hand. The updated version of her plot for acapella domination was laid out for all to see on the whiteboard behind her. The competition was only two weeks away, so she had called an extra meeting. It was imperative that the Bellas placed highly enough to advance, as Aubrey desperately needed a chance to redeem herself in the world of collegiate acapella. She had long tried to suppress the memories of last year's disaster, although it would live on forever thanks to the Internet. Aubrey gritted her teeth, trying hard to ease her racing thoughts. The other Bellas were seated in their usual chairs, gazing up at her with a multitude of expressions ranging from Lilly's look of pure terror to Amy's quiet disinterest. Aubrey was also fairly sure that Amy was hiding a bag of fresh popcorn, but now was not the time to address that.

Softly, she blew the pipe. "Bellas," she began, "I have called this meeting because…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of an unacceptable display in the front row.

Chloe—_her _Chloe—was sitting front and center, right arm linked with Beca's left. Her cheeks were lightly tinged pink, a sight that Aubrey would normally find adorable under different circumstances. The offending alt girl leaned over to whisper something into Chloe's ear, causing her to giggle. It was no secret that Aubrey had a difficult time getting along with Beca. She hated the way that Beca constantly flirted with and charmed Chloe, who just so happened to be Aubrey's secret girlfriend. She was almost ready to rescind her rule against Bellas dating Trebles in hopes of encouraging Beca to focus on that Jesse guy she also seemed to like. Truthfully, anything to get her away from Chloe would be ideal. Just when it couldn't get any worse, Beca leaned back in her chair and looked up at Aubrey with a satisfied smirk. It was like she _knew_. Aubrey knew there was really no way Beca that could know that she and Chloe were together, unless Chloe had spilled the secret, but clearly Beca could at least sense that these displays bothered her. Aubrey huffed and pursed her lips tightly. She could feel both her blood and her stomach contents boiling. This was not okay. Nothing about this was okay.

Aubrey cleared her throat. "I have called this meeting because we have a competition coming up very soon. This morning, I emailed you all a .PDF of the updates I made to this board," she continued, gesturing to the board behind her. "If we follow everything I've written here, we are sure to win. I'm also making it clear right now that you all need to be practicing your choreography as well as getting in some daily cardio. We'll work on both of these things while we're here today." A collective groan filled the room, but Aubrey had gotten quite used to that reaction.

After everyone else had completed their warm-up run while Amy strategically hid in the bathroom, Aubrey and Chloe divided the girls into groups based on what part of the choreography they needed to work on the most. The next hour passed uneventfully, although Chloe did succeed in helping Stacie make her dance movies a bit more family friendly. Aubrey had almost begun to relax as she tried to help Jessica with her timing. _The performance is really coming together, _she thought_._ _Maybe this meeting really was a good idea._

"Hey, Chloe?" Beca called out. "I really need some help figuring out what to do with my hands."

Aubrey looked on in horror as Chloe made her way over to Beca, stood behind her, and gently took her hands. Their bodies were nearly touching as Chloe helped guide Beca's hands. Cynthia Rose and Amy both raised an eyebrow at the spectacle before them. The sight of Beca and Chloe together caused Aubrey's stomach to lurch. Forgetting that she was supposed to be helping Jessica, she crossed her arms in disgusted rage.

"Um, Aubrey?" Jessica began tentatively, not wanting to invoke her wrath. "Are you sure you're feeling—"

"I am feeling _fine, _Jessica," Aubrey growled.

Poor Aubrey couldn't tear her eyes away from the painful scene. _Beca already knows that dance,_ she thought indignantly. _I saw her do it last practice! _She blew her pitch pipe, causing the room to fall silent.

"I think we have made good progress today, ladies," she announced, her voice shaky. "So I think we are done for the day. Hands in, aca-bitches."

All of the girls gathered around in a circle and put their hands in. They were still, however, very much working on the "'ah' on three" part of the traditional Bellas chant, but Aubrey said nothing about it. As everyone else filed out, the blonde grabbed Beca's shoulder before she could make it out of the auditorium. "Beca, I need to talk to you before you leave. It has to be completely private, so meet me in the bathroom."

Much to Aubrey's surprise, Beca actually followed her out into the tiny bathroom just across from the auditorium. Aubrey slammed the door behind them and immediately lit into the freshman.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"It's none of your business."

"As your leader, it is absolutely my business what you, um… Because you…" Aubrey struggled to find the right words without revealing too much. "I'm the boss here."

"Well, I like Chloe, and I'm pretty sure she likes me too. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that, but you're kind of not actually the boss of me."

"What!? I can assure you she does not!" Aubrey cried. "Get rid of your toner for Chloe! It's never going to happen, okay? Never! She's _my _girl!" As soon as the words escaped Aubrey's lips, she gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. _This is not happening._

Although she had long suspected that Aubrey was jealous, Beca's eyes widened a bit with surprise that Aubrey had actually admitted her big secret. She tried her best to suppress an amused grin. "Dude, holy shit."

"Back off of Chloe and don't tell anyone we had this conversation. I will puke on everything you love, Beca," Aubrey hissed, her eyes brimming with angry tears. "Everything. You. Love."

Beca left without a word. Aubrey was still desperately trying to compose herself. She dry heaved a couple of times, but nothing came out. Taking deep breaths, she waited until her heart stopped racing. Before leaving, she splashed a bit of cool water on her face and took her hair out of its ponytail. _I won't let her get to me._

The auditorium was empty except for Chloe, who was pushing the chairs back in line and cleaning up Amy's stray pieces of popcorn. She stopped as Aubrey approached.

"Hey, baby." She opened her arms for a hug, but Aubrey did not reciprocate. Chloe frowned, noting the pout on her girlfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Beca is convinced you _like _her!" Aubrey cried.

"Bree…" Chloe stepped forward and gently, hesitantly wrapped her arms around the other girl. "I'm so sorry I gave Beca the wrong idea." She paused to give Aubrey a peck on the cheek.

"I don't like it." Aubrey sighed, still refusing to relax into Chloe's embrace.

"I know. I'm sorry." Chloe dropped her arms awkwardly upon realizing that Aubrey was not going to hug her back. "I have class soon, but I still haven't finished reading. I'll see you tonight, okay? I love you!"

"Okay. Love you too."

* * *

Aubrey stayed upset for the rest of the day. Deep down, she knew it was a bit ridiculous, but she had never handled jealousy particularly well. The green feeling ate away at her while she tried to get ahead on her homework, making concentration impossible. Nearing tears, she slammed her textbook shut in disgust and, upon realizing she had forgotten to eat dinner, made her way to the apartment's tiny kitchen to clear her mind. Due to Chloe's night class, Aubrey usually spent Wednesday evenings alone, so she was used to it. Most of the time, she was able to get a lot of work done, but this night was different. _What if Chloe ditched class to be with Beca?_ Aubrey froze right in the middle of preparing a sandwich when the offensive thought popped into her head. She tried to dismiss it as irrational, as it had never occurred to her before. _I'm just being paranoid… Right?_

Not too much later, Chloe arrived home. Aubrey was, of course, secretly relieved to see her with an armful of books rather than the armful of Beca she had been imagining. Chloe put her things down and cautiously approached the blonde.

"Hey, Aubrey."

"Hey." Aubrey barely glanced up at her.

"I missed you while I was in class."

"Hmm."

Chloe sighed with exasperation. "You know what? I'm just gonna go take a shower."

That phrase was almost always meant as an invitation, but Aubrey would certainly be declining this time. Sex was absolutely the last thing she was in the mood for after the incident from earlier. _Chloe will know this bullshit with Beca is Dixie Chicks Serious when I actually wear pajamas tonight, _Aubrey thought, satisfied with her plan. After she heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open, Aubrey figured it was probably close to time to join Chloe in bed, since it was getting late after all. She walked over to the bedroom. There, she was greeted by the sight of Chloe sitting up in bed, naked except for the towel in her hair and the sheets covering her bottom half. Aubrey's heart fluttered. Staying angry at a cute naked ginger fresh out of the shower was going to be _far_ more difficult than she had imagined. Chloe looked up from her phone as Aubrey entered the room.

"Are you coming to bed?" she inquired.

"Yeah, but if you're not sleeping yet, I'm going to read some more of my law book," Aubrey replied coldly, gesturing to the thick tome on her nightstand.

"Okay." Chloe grabbed the remote and switched on the small television perched on top of the dresser, flipping through the channels until she settled on some mindless reality show.

Aubrey opened the closet and pulled out some sleep shorts and a Barden t-shirt. She surreptitiously glanced over at Chloe to gauge her reaction. Chloe looked incredibly disappointed.

"Really? You're _that _mad at me?"

"Sorry, but you won't be seeing me naked again until you have a chat with Beca," Aubrey stated authoritatively before turning to face the wall and changing.

"Aubrey!"

Just then, Chloe's phone buzzed. Aubrey sighed deeply and crossed her arms. "That had better not be who I think it is."

"It's not!" Knowing that it more than likely was Beca, Chloe turned her phone over and slid it across her nightstand.

"Whatever." Aubrey peeled back the blankets on her side and settled into bed, leaving as much space between her and her girlfriend as possible. She cracked open her law book and read until she was sure Chloe had fallen asleep. Then, she put the book back in its place, turned out her lamp, and curled up facing away from Chloe. Aubrey was far too proud to admit it, but she definitely missed getting a goodnight kiss and falling asleep wrapped up in Chloe's arms. She closed her eyes and pulled the blankets tighter around herself, hoping desperately that the Beca situation would be resolved quickly.

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident, and it had begun to wear on both ladies. Aubrey found that the lack of a nightly cuddle session negatively impacted her sleep. Chloe, of course, missed getting to see _all of_ Aubrey, plus she felt so guilty that she was part of the reason Aubrey was so upset. Both of them hated the awkward silences that seemed so common over the past few days. Chloe had finally had enough. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Beca, she knew it was far past time to have a talk with her. Aubrey had yoga class at 1 on Saturdays, so Chloe had taken the opportunity to invite Beca over during this time for a private chat. Knowing that Aubrey would leave half an hour early for yoga, Chloe had made a quick run to the flower shop down the street, where she had picked out the freshest-looking bouquet of roses. _I'm doing so good, _she thought happily on her way home. _Aubrey's gonna love these! _Chloe parked her car and walked up to their second-floor apartment, flowers in hand. Once inside, she filled out the card and left the flowers on the kitchen table, where she knew Aubrey would see them. Not long after she arrived home, Chloe heard a knock on the door. She let Beca in and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, Bec!" she chirped.

"Hey. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Come have a seat on the couch. Oh, I made a big batch of iced coffee earlier. Do you want any?"

"Sure. I drink it black."

Chloe poured Beca a cup of cold, caffeinated goodness and joined her on the couch. While Beca sipped her coffee, Chloe couldn't help but watch the way her lips curled around the edge of the cup. She loved Aubrey more than anything, but she couldn't deny her attraction to Beca. It had occurred instantaneously, from the moment she saw Beca at the activities fair. Chloe couldn't quite place what it was about Beca that drew her in. She was gorgeous, of course, but she was so different from Aubrey. Aubrey was a tall, blonde, conventionally beautiful Dixie Chicks enthusiast. A natural leader with limitless ambition, she aspired to someday become a lawyer. There was no doubt in Chloe's mind that Aubrey was the best woman she could ever ask for. But then there was Beca, who was sexy in a dark, edgy kind of way. Chloe found her DJ image mysterious and highly intriguing. And plus, Chloe still occasionally dreamed about what she had seen that time she snuck up on the little brunette in the shower. Sometimes Chloe wondered if maybe the differences between Aubrey and Beca were part of it, the thrill of something new and different.

Upon realizing that she was staring, Chloe looked away and cleared her throat. "So, um, I wanted to—"

"Wait, did you invite me over because Aubrey isn't home?" Beca winked suggestively.

"What? Oh my God, no! Beca… We don't really tell people because she's afraid, but Aubrey is my girlfriend. That's what I brought you here to talk about." Chloe sighed. "It makes her uncomfortable when we're too affectionate at practice. We're going to have to tone it down a bit."

"Oh…" Recalling how upset Aubrey had been after practice on Wednesday and their conversation in the bathroom, Beca shamefully dropped her gaze.

"It's really affecting my relationship with her. She won't even kiss me right now. That's what those flowers over there are for." Chloe gestured to the table. "And I'm sorry, Beca. I know you like me. If I didn't love Aubrey so much, I'd totally be all over you 'cause you're super hot." _Oops, I didn't mean to say that part!_

Beca's eyes widened as a blush spread across her cheeks. Her cup also completely missed her mouth. "Shit," she hissed, jumping up off the couch.

"Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping up as well to go get a handful of paper towels. "Here, follow me and you can borrow one of my shirts. I'll wash this for you. Good thing it's black so the stain won't show!"

After cleaning up the mess, Chloe led Beca to the bedroom. It was actually Beca's first time to see that part of the apartment, as she usually just stayed in the kitchen and living area when she came over. In retrospect, she wondered why it had never dawned on her that Aubrey and Chloe lived in a one-bedroom apartment.

"Wow, your room is really organized."

"Aubrey wouldn't have it any other way! No messes here." Chloe made her way over to the dresser, where she kept many of her shirts since the closet was a bit too small to hold all of her clothes and Aubrey's clothes. "Hmm… You probably don't want anything pink."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aubrey pulled back into the apartment parking lot. Her yoga class had been cancelled for the day, so she figured she'd get her books and head to the library for an afternoon study session. She glanced over and noticed Chloe's little red car. _At least she's not out with Beca. _Aubrey climbed the stairs and let herself into the apartment. Upon entering, the first thing she noticed was a card propped up on the kitchen table beside a large bouquet of fresh roses. Aubrey couldn't help the smile spreading across her face as she walked over and picked up the card.

"_To: Aubrey_

_I handled it, baby. I'm so sorry I upset you. Hope you enjoy the flowers! XOXO_

_Love: Chloe"_

"Aww!" Aubrey put the card down and picked up the roses to go put them in a vase. She felt an incredible sense of relief knowing that the Beca situation was handled. Still smiling, she made her way over to the bedroom. "Chloe!" she called out in an almost singsong tone. "I love the flowers, and I think I owe you a little apology present of my own, hmm?"

"Oh, _shit," _Chloe hissed. Beca gasped. Aubrey was home, and here she was, sitting topless on the bed. So she did the only thing she knew to do. She dashed over to the closet and closed the door behind her. Peering through the space between the wooden slats, Beca prayed for a chance to escape.

"Hey," Chloe said with a weak smile as Aubrey entered the room. "What are you doing home?"

Aubrey walked over to the bed and kissed Chloe roughly. "My class got cancelled," she breathed. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you t—mmmph!" Chloe got cut off by Aubrey's lips.

"And I know you've missed these." Aubrey pulled off her sports bra. Feeling incredibly awkward, Beca winced. That was far more of Aubrey than she had ever hoped to see.

"I… have." Chloe's eyes dropped to Aubrey's breasts. It was true that she had missed them terribly, but she had to focus on getting Beca out of the house. Aubrey, however, seemed to have other ideas. She climbed on the bed, straddling Chloe.

"You can touch if you want," Aubrey whispered suggestively. Chloe shot an awkward glance over at the closet before hesitantly placing her hands on her girlfriend's breasts and rubbing them, partly to cover her up because she was pretty sure Aubrey wouldn't appreciate the fact that Beca was probably about to see her naked.

_Oh my God, _Beca thought. _I'm going to have to sit through this. I'm going to have to sit through this whole thing._

Aubrey leaned down to kiss Chloe's neck, causing her to moan softly. Chloe wrapped her arms around the blonde, tenderly stroking the skin between her shoulder blades. She was honestly at a loss of what to do. She really, _really _wanted to have sex with Aubrey, but she also knew Beca was stuck in their closet not even five feet away and would be forced to watch, or at least hear, the entire thing if she decided to go through with it.

Beca could not believe what was happening. This was easily one of the most mortifying moments of her entire life. She also couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the visual of Chloe and Aubrey kissing on the bed. Beca knew she needed to respect their relationship, but getting over Chloe would take time. Once Aubrey started pulling her pants down, Beca decided it was time to avert her eyes. She tried to turn away from the spectacle, but something—the edge of a dress, perhaps—brushed against her nose. And then she sneezed. She couldn't help it. It just happened. Chloe froze. Aubrey screamed and hurriedly pulled her pants back up. Beca wanted to die.

"What the hell was _that!?" _Aubrey cried, grabbing a pillow to cover her top half with.

"It's, uh, it's—" Chloe stammered, trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"It's, uh, me." Beca pushed open the door, shame practically dripping from her face. "I totally didn't see your boobs, Aubrey!"

"Unbelievable, Chloe!" hissed Aubrey. "You said you handled it! Why is she in our closet? And _oh my God, _where the hell is her shirt?" Hugging the pillow tighter around herself, Aubrey didn't even bother trying to hold back the angry tears. "I can't believe you two."

"Bree..." Chloe whispered as she tried to reach over and wipe Aubrey's tears, only to have her hand pushed away. "It's not what you think at all."

"I'm not stupid. Don't give me that."

"Dude, don't be mad at Chloe," Beca sighed, retreating from her safe place. "She invited me over here to tell me to tone it down. While we were talking, I accidentally spilled my drink down my shirt and she offered to let me borrow one of hers," she said, pausing to retrieve the damp shirt from the floor and holding it up for Aubrey to see before continuing, "but then you came home early and I panicked. I don't know why, but she really loves you, okay?"

Aubrey chose to ignore Beca's jab at the end. "Is this true, Chloe?"

"Yes, baby. I promise."

Aubrey allowed Chloe to dry her tears this time. She really did believe her, but deep down, Aubrey knew what had to be done to help Chloe get the attraction to Beca out of her system. "Okay, I believe you." She took a deep breath. "But you've been a naughty girl, and you need to be taught a lesson. Beca, would you like to help me show Chloe that she just can't handle two ladies at the same time?"

Both Beca and Chloe looked shocked. Finally, Beca was able to nod slowly, knowing that this could possibly be her only chance to fuck Chloe. Aubrey turned to Chloe and raised an eyebrow. "Well? What do you think?"

"Okay," Chloe answered, still wide-eyed.

"Good." Aubrey smiled. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again. Her eyes darkened as she pulled away. "You need to be naked. Beca, get her shirt."

Beca joined the couple on the bed and reached over to strip off Chloe's top. She grabbed the breast closest to her, massaging it through the fabric of Chloe's bra. Aubrey took the other one and did the same while kissing Chloe's neck. Beca reached around and unhooked the bra, exposing Chloe's perky breasts. The redhead moaned softly as the other girls' fingers made contact with her bare skin. Beca gave her a light pinch, rubbing her thumb around the nipple.

"D-Don't stop!"

Not wanting to be outdone by Beca, Aubrey dipped her face down, pressing it against Chloe's chest. She kissed the top of her breast, continuing until she got to the nipple. Then, she swirled her tongue around it, causing Chloe to gasp. She slid a hand down Chloe's stomach and past the waistband of her shorts. Aubrey gently stroked Chloe through her underwear. A wet patch had already begun to form beneath her fingertips.

"So wet already." Satisfied, Aubrey pulled her hand away and tugged down Chloe's shorts.

A jolt of electric pleasure ran down Chloe's spine. A threesome with Beca and Aubrey had been her ultimate fantasy ever since the activities fair, but she never imagined that either of them would go for it. The intense pressure building up between her legs was quickly becoming unbearable. Beca slipped a finger beneath Chloe's underwear and tauntingly ran it through her wetness, causing Chloe's hips to jerk suddenly.

"Fuck," Chloe whimpered breathlessly, unable to handle the wait any longer. She had begun to physically ache with need. "Aubrey, Beca, please!"

"Do the honors, Beca." Aubrey gestured to Chloe's underwear. Beca looked hesitant, still afraid that Aubrey would change her mind about this whole encounter at any moment and go off on her, but nevertheless she peeled the soaked garment off of Chloe, exposing her completely.

"Wow," Beca breathed, taking in the sight before her. Sure, she had seen Chloe naked before, but not like this. Not sitting on the bed in front of her with flushed cheeks and legs spread to reveal a dripping wet center. This was better than even her most vivid dreams.

"Yeah, I know." Aubrey smirked, reveling in the fact that she got to see Chloe like this _all the time _while Beca obviously didn't. She began to feel a bit wet herself, as this was turning out far hotter than she ever would've imagined. "Her clit is super sensitive." She demonstrated by giving Chloe a gentle tap with a finger, causing her to cry out.

"I-I need to be fucked," Chloe panted. "Someone please."

"Can I taste you?" Beca inquired, eager to finally get the chance.

"Beca, just do it!" Chloe could barely contain herself any longer.

The brunette positioned her face between Chloe's legs. Beca savored Chloe's unique taste as it filled her mouth. Remembering Aubrey's advice, she decided to use short, light strokes as she ran her tongue over Chloe's clit. Aubrey hugged Chloe's side, one hand massaging her breast and the other resting on her thigh. Taking care not to get in Beca's way, she slipped her hand past Beca's chin and inserted two fingers in Chloe. She began to slide her fingers in and out of her girlfriend at a steady pace.

"Do you like that, Chloe?" she whispered huskily.

"Mmm, y-yes," Chloe whimpered feebly in response.

By now, Chloe's entire body was trembling. All of those different sensations all at once was simply too much to handle. Moaning loudly, she threaded her fingers through Beca's dark locks to pull her closer. She felt like she was on fire. Aubrey quickened her pace, causing Chloe to cry out.

"Yes!" screamed Chloe, squeezing her eyes shut.

The blonde continued to work her fingers in and out of Chloe while Beca took care of her clit. Aubrey smiled proudly as she felt her girlfriend's walls tighten. Chloe's orgasm ripped through her body with an intensity she had never experienced before. She grabbed both Beca and Aubrey to steady herself as the wave of pleasure washed over her. Aubrey pulled her fingers out of Chloe and licked them clean. Panting, Chloe cuddled into Aubrey's side to rest her head on her shoulder. Aubrey pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of Chloe's eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my God… Oh my God." Chloe struggled to form a coherent thought. She untangled herself from Aubrey and fell back on the bed, her energy completely zapped. Although she'd had countless orgasms in her life, none could match the high she felt getting to live out her ultimate fantasy. But it really was too much. She rolled onto her side and curled into a ball, totally exhausted.

"So it was that good, huh?" Beca joked. Chloe didn't answer. She had already closed her eyes.

"Well, she's out." Aubrey giggled. She pulled back the blankets on the other half of the bed and gently nudged a half-conscious Chloe over so she could cover her up.

"I guess I'd better go, then." Beca got off the bed and reached down to pick up her shirt, which was now dry. "I'll just wear this home."

"Don't forget we have practice on Monday."

"Yeah." Beca threw her shirt on and headed for the door.

"Oh, Beca? Never tell anyone about any of this. Ever." Aubrey tried her best to give the brunette an icy glare, but it simply did not fit the circumstances in the slightest. She crossed her arms awkwardly, suddenly aware of how topless she was. "Uh, I mean it. For serious."

Beca nodded. "I didn't fuck your not-girlfriend, and I didn't see your boobs either."

"That's right. See you Monday." Aubrey waited until Beca left the apartment, then went to lock the door behind her.

_Maybe she isn't so bad after all._


End file.
